Draco's Girl
by Morbid Love
Summary: Draco's got a new slave and she's not going to be so obident as the others but what does Draco think about this


Draco's Girl  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlling owns Harry Potter and friends or enemies which ever works for you.  
  
A/N: This is not a Draco/Hermione story. This takes place roughly around Draco's 18'Th birthday. Hogwarts is a haven for muggle-borns and Harry is teamed up with his friends to fight Voldermort. The rest is history. But alas the word is in chaos. All muggle-borns and havies are considered slaves muggles are no more than dogs. Anyhoo ON WITH THE SHOW OR STORY OR WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked at the slaves in the cages. He would only have the best for his son, Draco was fallowing behind rather unhappily. "Ah, Mister Malfoy," the seller said noticing them, "What can I do for yeh? We just had a nice shipment for cleaning slaves in yesterday Americans yep." "No thanks. We're looking for a personal slave for Draco to teach him a little responsibility." Lucius glanced back at his son as he said this, Draco acted like he wasn't paying attention and had pretended to be very interested in the mold on the wall.  
  
"Any thing in particular that you want Sirs?" the seller questioned whipping out a note book. "Just one thing, a girl, it has to be a girl." Lucius said getting Draco's attention. "Well in that case I have a slave about his age, easy on the eyes, but a tad disobedient." He aid leading them down a hall of cages until they got to the very last one. At first Draco thought that there wasn't anyone in the cage but then he noticed a moving black lump in the corner farthest away from them. "Up yeh miserable wench." The seller yelled through the bars to the lump and then to them, "Stand back now." At first it looked like the lump took no notice of the sellers demand but in a flash it was up against the bars taking a swipe at the seller with long black nails.  
  
"What I tell yeh disobedient but easy on the eyes." The seller said chuckling. Easy on the eyes Draco though looking at the girl true but an understatement. The girl has pale skin, waist-length jet black hair, was about 5'9, slender but not bony, and a chest he knew most witches he knew would die for. But the most peculiar yet amazing thing about her was her eyes, blood red with pupils like a cat's. "Does she have a name?" Draco asked still gazing into those strange eyes. "Well of course she has a name we can't sell her without one.' The seller said, "Funny story 'bout this one. Came here three years ago when she was fifteen. Wouldn't give us a name just said 'you'll be sorry'. So we ended up having to beat it outta her said it was Kitty. But a week after that she got into a fight with another slave. Big burly guy that looked as if he could beat the crap outta her but some how she came out on top. She's strong and wicked fast physically but she has an unimaginable power. She don't need a wand but can just make things happen." He paused to look at Draco who seemed a bit worried but he could tell that this costumer was interested in this girl, "Don't be worried Young Malfoy. You see that bracelet it drains almost all her powers. She can do little things like change colors on fabric or have music play throughout a room but not much more."  
  
Draco took a closer look at Kitty then reached forward and grabbed the hand she had used to scratch at the seller and looked at her nails. "I doubt you give the slaves nail polish. Her magic do this to?" Draco asked looking at her long rather sharp nails. "Yep." The seller said, "Would you like to buy her Mr. Malfoy." Lucius looked Kitty up and down, "How much?"  
  
~~ Kitty looked at her new room, as personal slave to Mr. Draco Malfoy she was luckier than most. She had a slightly smaller room than him and everything was decked out in silver. Even the robs that had been provided for her were silver. She thought that it wouldn't be so bad her master was very handsome. Draco had shoulder length silver blond hair, his skin was almost as pale as her, was about 6 feet, and lean but not scrawny in fact he looked very muscular. Ok so he's cute, Kitty thought lying down on her feather bed, but he's the master and I'm the slave and I know what that means. Time to make his life a living Hell.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Ok that's the first chapy kind short but tell me what you think. The next Chapter Kitty begins her work and Draco teaches her his life is not easy to turn into Hell. 


End file.
